


Love

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: To Sherry, love is the most important thing in the world.





	Love

Love.

It was the foundation of everything that Sherry believed in, and had been for a very long time. She'd seen it's opposite, in the form of a hulking demon stalking across the tundra. As if fingers were brushed upon the landscape, ripples of devastation and death at their passing. In that dire wake, she'd been left bereft. Until love swept her off her feet, in the form of her aunt and uncle, and infant Chelia. In their household, Sherry knew of warmth, and peace, and love. So very far removed from dark shadows that moved in the swirling snow.

Then love blew over her again, a rising wall of ice that buffeted her heart, leaving her cheeks rosy and her eyes and heart bright. Ice that brought clarity and joy, ice that uplifted. Lyon had given her a purpose. A way forward, someone to walk beside for Chelia was too young, too tiny for that journey even though she begged to accompany them). A way to assure that darkness that haunted the corners of her dreams would not take their turn in Chelia's.

Off the moon island, love still followed Sherry. In the company of her friends, she came to a new guild - yet another place full of welcoming people.

But then, under a sky consumed by a dark pillar, she lost her love.

Not just Lyon - she lost the core part of herself to Nirvana's devious magic. How could she forget everything that made her... her? So easily, as if it had never mattered in the first place? Even though it had been returned to her, and Lyon as well, it refused to settle back into the place it had vacated. It no longer... fit.

Ice could not fill the cracks in her heart, she realized to her despair. Not and leave room for it to grow.

Love.

When had it snuck up on her again? How had it come that she would be here, now? Her heart full of gentle, warm wind to lift her when she was down?

Sherry could only wonder, her cheek pressed into her fiance's tanned chest, rising and falling with each steady breath.

But if there was one thing she knew from long experience...

It was that love always found a way.


End file.
